Threats
Mobile Threats The Laughing Man No one knows where he came from or what his exact goals are, but the madman known as the Laughing Man has plagued the Coalition since the beginning of the Battle of Little Rock in 109. The Laughing Man vanished with his mercenary forces following the battle, presumably fleeing northeast into the Magic Zone. Intelligence gathered about the Laughing Man indicates that he is a Psi-Stalker, but of an exceptionally unusual type. Unconfirmed reports place him in the Magic Zone as of November 109, leading a band of escapees from the Kingsdale area. Julian the First and the Juicer Army of Liberation Following their participation in the battle for Kingsdale, the Juicer Army of Liberation was officially added to the Coalition's Proscribed List, a list of organizations known as enemies of the Coalition States. Julian the First, their leader, was labeled as a terrorist and a bounty placed on his head. Their current location is unknown, but it is known that they suffered extensive casualties during the Kingsdale operation, combined with their extensive detachments in Xiticix country. Julian's personal whereabouts are actively being investigated by the Ministry of Information. Regional Threats: The Mississippi Riverine Piracy River pirates are the reason that there is a Coalition 3rd Fleet. They prey extensively on the shipping between Arkansas and the northern states, made worse by fugitives from Tolkeen fleeing down the Mississippi from the North. There is some recent evidence that piracy is on the uptick, with possible supply both from the dimensional aliens known as the Naruni, and from the Splugorth of Atlantis by way of the Splugorth Haven. Sky Fort Preserve The Natchez Indians control most of what used to be Louisiana. While the Coalition mostly ignores them, they have recently been marked out for special handling because of the increased importance that the Mississippi River has assumed in Coalition strategic thinking lately. A large portion of the Natchez are sympathetic to the Coalition, and recently feelers have been extended to see if these "renegades" can be suborned and turned against the rest of the tribesmen in exchange for technical assistance. Regional Threats: Lone Star Los Alamo The Kingdom of Worth The Pecos Empire Regional Threats: Missouri Fort Comanche & the Comanche Preserve Kingsdale Kingsdale was neutralized as a threat by the events of October 109, when the Coalition occupied the city in response to increasing unrest in the region. Continental Threats: The Federation of Magic For most of its history, the Federation of Magic has been viewed as a myth or, at worst, a cult inspired by a myth by the Coalition. However, recent events have forced the Emperor and his advisors to reevaluate this perception. The Federation has been active in the Ohio Valley for the past three years, and recently as far south as the Missouri frontier and the northern half of Arkansas. War against the Federation of Magic commenced on 1 November 109, with the attempted assassination of the Minister of Information, Joseph Prosek II, during a rescue attempt that freed a sizeable number of post-Kingsdale Juicer captives. The Master/The Builder The entity that constructed the manor house occupied by 3rd Security Forces divisional headquarters in November 109 was referred to as the Master or the Builder, depending on the speaker. The Master was repulsed with heavy casualties late in November when he attempted to return home. It is unlikely that he is simply going to allow the Coalition's occupation of his home to pass uncontested, and based on encounters with him, the contest is likely to be bloody in the extreme when it finally happens. Global Threats: Atlantis Gulf of Mexico - The Haven Northeastern North America - Little Splynn Europe - London-of-Splynn Worldwide - Slaving Operations Category:North America